


Kings

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Innuendo, Multi, Sex Positions, Sexy Times, haikyuu third years, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: {Haikyuu 3rd Years x Reader}College AU!The third years are playing a drinking game called Kings. Every card in the deck has a meaning, which will be clearer as the story progresses.All recognisable characters © Furudate Haruichi





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi reached for the bunch of cards lying face down in a circle at the centre of the table.   
  
“Seriously, how did we manage to gather three decks?” Daichi asked Suga in pure wonderment, only to receive a faked innocent grin in response.   
  
Iwaizumi turned his card – Ace of spades, the perfect card to start a game that would drive everyone to their knees.  
  
“Waterfall”, he stated. A round of appreciative whistles welcomed his card, as fingers wrapped around glasses and everyone chugged their drinks. The rule was supposed to be that the person who had drawn the card has to stop drinking first before the second one could put down their drink and so forth. However, Iwaizumi wasn’t going to settle with anything less than bottoms up. Not that anyone expected him to, anyway.  
  
The game had just started and everyone was already fired up.   
  
Oikawa downed his drink and took a deep breath before he picked a card.   
  
“Ten!” he chirped happily. “Categories! Let’s see…” he trailed off, squinting at his audience in thought. “Sex positions!” he concluded grinning in utter delight.   
  
“Ah, well, doggy style, of course”, Tendou answered the challenge, humming evilly.  
  
“Missionary”, Ushijima’s face was as expressionless as ever. [Name] decided to step up her game; she was getting him completely wasted tonight.   
  
“69”, Kiyoko smiled innocently at Oikawa.   
  
“Hey! That doesn’t count!” Oikawa protested. “No…  _ahem_ , penetration is included!”   
  
“I don’t recall you mentioning penetration explicitly”, Kiyoko retorted. “And please remember that not all people require  _penetration_  to have sex”, she snorted.  
  
Oikawa opened his mouth to respond, but a threatening growl stopped his words in his lips.  
  
“Shut up, Trashikawa. We’re moving on”, Iwaizumi grunted. Kiyoko nodded her acknowledgement at the brunet.   
  
“Well then, I’ll go with woman on top”, Suga grinned and turned to Daichi.  
  
“Ah… spooning…?” Daichi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.    
  
“Man! Are you embarrassed?!” Bokuto exclaimed, earning an awkward laugh from Daichi. “SERIOUSLY?” he stood up, slapping his hands on the table in excitement.  
  
“Bokuto-san, please, Shut.The.Fuck.Up.” Yukie hissed at her former classmate, forcing him to sit back down.   
  
“Ehhh, scissors, I guess”, Asahi whispered. [Name]’s eyes sparkled enthusiastically and she grasped his hand.  
  
“How do you  _scissor_?” she asked eagerly.  
  
“Ah… ehhh… when, you know…” Asahi blushed fiercely. “When you spread your legs and the other person spreads their legs and then… you know…” he trailed off.  
  
“Oh! That sounds very interesting!” she grinned.   
  
“Um, yeah, I guess…” A drop of sweat beaded on his brow.  
  
“[Name]-chan!” Oikawa interrupted. “It’s your turn!”  
  
“Oh, okay”, she said and her voice took a singsong tone. “Standing~”  
  
Kuroo winked suggestively at her.   
  
“Wanna try a Ben Dover?” he flicked her chin.  
  
“What the hell, Kuroo?” Daichi squinted at the tall male.  
  
“When the girl  _bends over_ , you know?” he wiggled his eyebrows lamely. Kiyoko and [Name] facepalmed themselves.   
  
“COWGIRL!” Bokuto yelled, grabbing everyone’s attention.  
  
“Ahem, that’s... eh... the same as woman on top”, Suga said softly as if talking to a 5-year old.  
  
“No, it’s not!” Bokuto argued. “The cowgirl faces to the front, while-”  
  
“Whatever”, Iwaizumi cut him off. “Just drink. You lost.”  
  
“But-” Bokuto tried to protest. Kuroo patted him on the back.  
  
“Cheers, mate”, he snorted.  
  
“Fuck you, bro”, Bokuto hissed and took a large gulp of his drink.   
  
Tendou let out a snobbish laugh and reached for the cards.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, it’s only a 6”, Tendou stated dejectedly. “6 for dicks! Drink up boys!”   
  
Every male around the table picked up obediently their glasses, including the redhead.  
  
“Bottoms up~” he chirped and brought his drink to his lips. Ushijima squinted at him somewhat displeased but followed his example nonetheless.  
  
Glasses thumped against the table and Ushijima chose a card from the careful circular arrangement encompassing the empty King’s Goblet.  
  
Tendou peeked over Ushijima’s wide shoulder, only to let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
“King”, Ushijima stated and poured the contents of his glass into the Goblet.   
  
“Lame”, Tendou muttered as Shimizu picked another card.   
  
“8 for mate”, she said and turned to Sugawara. “Will you be my mate?” she asked sweetly.  
  
Asahi and Daichi glared at their friends.   
  
“It would be my honour, my lady”, Suga brought his palm to his chest and bowed his head.  
  
Oikawa observed them amused, a half-smile spreading on his lips.   
  
“Mr Refreshing, it’s your turn”, he tapped his fingers against the table. Sugawara reached for the cards, completely unfazed.  
  
He turned his card over and a knowing smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was about to make this game a living hell.  
  
“Jack”, he stated. Expectant silence spread in the room and everyone’s gazes trained on Suga. “The rule I’m setting is that”, he paused for a moment, having everyone on the edge of their seats, “we have to finish  _every_  sentence that we say with ‘between my legs’”, he concluded triumphantly earning himself an array of giggles mixed with the occasional groan.   
  
“I guess it’s my turn… between my legs”, Daichi sighed and picked a card. Kuroo stifled a laugh. “7, I’m the thumbmaster… between my legs”, Daichi almost groaned. Bokuto burst out laughing – he had definitely not mastered laugh-stifling. Hysterical laughter spread like an avalanche in mere moments.   
  
The longer the giggles continued, the more annoyed Daichi became. Thoroughly irritated, he placed silently his thumb on the table. Gradually the giggles subsided and thumbs one after the other were pressed against the wooden surface, until it was only Bokuto left laughing completely oblivious.   
  
“Eh, Bokuto-san…” Yukie called his name. “Eeeh between my legs”, she managed to add before anyone had the chance to protest. Bokuto stared at her questioningly and she motioned towards the thumbs on the table.  
  
“Oh, no, not me again!” Bokuto groaned and picked his glass up once more.


	3. Chapter 3

“By the way, Kou…” [Name] mewled. “You didn’t say ‘between my legs’, so drink again, between my legs!” she concluded triumphantly.  
  
“Ohoho? What should he drink between your legs, between my legs?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the girl, making her snort indignantly at his ridiculous audacity.   
  
“This ‘between my legs’ thing is seriously annoying, between my legs!” Bokuto muttered and chugged the rest of his drink, effectively cancelling out Kuroo’s stupid jokes. Semi-drunk grin growing on his face, he turned to [Name]. “I’m willing to drink anything between your legs though, [Name]-chan”, he winked, “between my legs!”   
  
“Shut up, both of you! This is seriously gross! You ain’t gonna drink anything between my legs!” [Name] grunted exasperated.  
  
Iwaizumi burst out laughing. “You’re the lamest of lame bro duos ever, talking about drinking between [Name]’s legs, when there are so many more interesting things to do there…” he trailed off with a suggestive half-smile, taking a sip off his drink in recognition of his disobedience to the rule.   
  
“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa stared at his friend wide-eyed. “Do you actually fancy [Name]-chan?”   
  
“If anyone found themselves between [Name]’s legs, drinking wouldn’t be the most rational thing to do. That’s all he’s saying”, Ushijima answered in Iwaizumi’s stead.  
  
“Hey! Stop talking like I’m not here, all of you!” [Name] protested.  
  
“It’s true, though, [Name]”, Ushijima said flatly. “No one would spend their time between your legs drinking.”  
  
“What the fu-” Tendou’s singsong tone stopped [Name]’s words in her lips.  
  
“If your left leg is winter break and your right leg is spring break, can I spend some time between the holidays?~”   
  
Red flushed her face and Daichi thought for a moment that the redhead was a goner.   
  
“Um, guys, I think we should go back to the game”, he said in a vain attempt to calm everyone down.  
  
“DAICHI! They are talking about getting between my legs!” [Name] screamed at the brunet.  
  
“Yeah, tell him that ‘cause he doesn’t want to do the same!” Bokuto said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Blood washed off Daichi’s face and he gaped at his friend.  
  
“Bokuto-san! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Yukie growled.   
  
“YOU ARE ALL FUCKING RUINING THE GAME!” Sugawara roared. “AND NONE OF YOU IS FOLLOWING THE FUCKING RULE, BETWEEN MY LEGS!”  
  
In the silence that covered the room Asahi picked a card.  
  
“4…” he said and his tone lowered to a whisper, “is for whores, between my legs…”  
  
[Name] hooked her arm in his and raised her glass.  
  
“Cheers, between my legs” she smiled sweetly and chugged down her drink. Yukie followed suit and Shimizu turned to Sugawara.  
  
“Cheers, my mate, between my legs”, she raised her drink. Back to his default normal calmness, Suga clinked his glass with hers and drank, as if nothing had ever happened.   
  
“Scary…” [Name] mumbled and Asahi nodded solemnly his agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

“2, between my legs”, [Name] stated, completely ignoring Bokuto’s eyebrows that insisted wiggling. The 2 was the perfect card to progress with her Kings resolution. “Ushiwaka! You’re getting drunk tonight! Bottoms up, between my legs!” she declared triumphantly to receive only a blank stare and a raised eyebrow in response.  
  
Ushijima picked his glass and drained it without a single word, much to [Name]’s disappointment. Rather, it was Tendou that voiced everyone’s thoughts.   
  
“[Name], I didn’t know you had a secret plan for Wa-ka-to-shi-kun…!” he spelled the name in a particularly suggestive way. Red flushed [Name]’s face and she made an unsuccessful attempt to protest.  
  
“I-It’s not… like that! I didn’t have a p-plan!”  
  
“Are you worried that she might snatch your precious Wakatoshi-kun, from you?” Oikawa sneered, earning himself a death glare from Tendou.   
  
“Unfair that you project your unrequited feelings for your  _not_  S.O. on other people”, the redhead retorted instantly.  
  
Oikawa flared crimson and stole a side glance at Iwaizumi who was staring at Tendou completely indifferent.   
  
[Name] elbowed unceremoniously a thoroughly entertained Kuroo.  
  
“Pick a card already, dammit!” she hissed at the ravenet.  
  
“But I don’t wanna ruin this beautiful moment!” Kuroo protested laughing and reached for the ring of cards.  
  
“Finally!” he exclaimed and slapped his card on the table. “Jack!”


End file.
